Since Feeling is First
by Kitschisme
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Featuring... SEXY LIBRARIAN EDWARD! Read and you shall be rewarded with a hot and sexy LIBRARY LEMON! Rated M for sexy time. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Since Feeling is First

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

"**Since Feeling is First"**

**Written by: Kitschisme**

**Type of Edward: Librarian Edward**

**Character type: Slightly OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit:**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories**

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Who's ready for Sexy Librarian Edward? I know I am! **

**I had an inappropriate amount of fun writing this story. Those of you who know me or have taken a peek at my profile know that I'm going to school to become a Librarian. This one shot is LITERALLY my own personal fantasy come to life. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I know this is long, for a one shot, but PLEASE read until the end. Your patience will be rewarded with a hot and sexy library lemon!**

**And now, without further ado:**

* * *

EPOV:

I was nearing the end of my shift at the Library when I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time.

_Relax_, I told myself. _It's Thursday. She always comes in on Thursdays. She'll be here._

I raked my fingers through my messy bronze hair. I rolled up the sleeves of my button down shirt. I tugged at the hem of my sweater vest. I adjusted my glasses. I stacked the disarray of papers on my desk into somewhat organized, cohesive piles. I answered a few emails. I took a sip of my tea, which was now cold. I looked at the clock.

Not even five minutes had passed since I last checked.

Desperate for a distraction, I pulled a small tattered book from my bag. Nineteenth century romance novels were not generally my preference, but I was actually enjoying _Wuthering Heights_. Of course, there was really no way to tell whether I genuinely did like it or if it was only because _she_ had lent it to me.

By _she_, of course, I meant the reason why my stomach was presently twisted in knots; the reason I was glancing at the clock like I had obsessive compulsive disorder; the sole object of my affection, and, to be perfectly honest… my obsession.

My obsession had a name, of course. _Isabella Swan. _

It was impossible to forget the day I met Bella. It was the first day of my junior year in college, in my very first class of the semester. Bella was a transfer student, and she had gotten lost on her way to class despite our tiny campus. She'd walked in over twenty minutes late to class, blushing furiously. Even then I remember thinking it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. My heart had beaten frantically as she scurried through the aisles to the only remaining available seat - the one right next to me. Bella was so flustered that she tripped and practically fell into her seat. Her blush deepened and her face fell as she realized she did not have the book we were reading from. Eager for a chance to talk to her, I offered to let her share mine. She smiled gratefully as she scooted her desk closer to me. It made a loud screeching sound as she moved it; several people giggled loudly. She blushed again, smiled, and bit her lip. I knew right then that I was done for. She had only been in my life for approximately 43 seconds, and I was already entirely captivated by her.

She continued to sit next to me every day after that. I was elated to discover that not only were we both English majors, but that we also had all of our remaining classes together. We walked to class together every single day, chatting while we walked. The more I got to know her, the more I realized how taken with her I truly was. She was beautiful, it was true, but even her gorgeous features were paled in comparison to the incomparable beauty of her inner self. She was not only incredibly smart and witty, but also extraordinarily kind hearted. She was the sort of person I could talk to about absolutely everything. We talked about things that really mattered to me, and I was delighted to discover that she cared about those exact same things; things like food and music and film and books – _especially_ books.

Truth be told, I had always secretly wanted to be more than friends with Bella. As much as her friendship meant to me, I always knew it had been something more; on my end, at least. There were emotions I felt when I looked at her that I knew transcended the bounds of mere companionship, but I never told her how I felt. There was, of course, a fear of rejection, and a fear of ruining the friendship which I so deeply cherished. There was also the slight predicament of not knowing how _she_ felt about _me_. Regardless, I knew that even if I hid my feelings from her forever, I would still lose her eventually. Some other man would enter her life and offer her all of the things that I had not. I tried to ask myself how I would feel; if I would be able to put my own feelings aside and feel happy for her, as her friend. Deep down I knew my answer, and I honestly wished it was a different one: I could not, _would_ not be happy for her, because the thought of spending the rest of my life without Bella seemed absolutely unendurable to me.

We graduated together last spring. By some miracle of fate we both decided to stay at the same school for our graduate studies. I was pursuing my degree in Library Science, and Bella was enrolled in the masters program for Comparative Literature. I told myself that I was happy to stay because our school had an excellent Library Science program, but deep down I knew the truth - that no matter what I was doing, I was content to simply be wherever she was, to be close to her. With this realization came another one, equally as profound - that no matter how terrified I was to admit it, even to myself, I could no longer pretend that I was merely in danger of falling in love with Isabella Swan.

I was pulled reluctantly out of my daydreams and back to the present as an incessant tapping noise gradually entered my consciousness. I raised my eyes a fraction of an inch and a pair of sandal clad feet entered my field of vision. The toenails were painted a nauseating bubble gum pink. There was a tiny silver ring on the second toe. One foot stood motionless while the other one tapped impatiently against the floor. I raised my eyes an inch or so higher and found skin tight faded jeans with strategically placed rips and holes in them. I very unsuccessfully attempted to suppress my gag reflex. Afraid of what I would find next, I inched my eyes up very slowly to find a tiny white tank top stretched over a barely concealed black push up bra. Finally, I forced myself to raise my eyes completely and was not surprised in the least to find the face of someone I actually knew… unfortunately. Jessica Stanley stared back at me, her arms folded defensively across her chest. The smacking sound she made with her gum was obnoxious, especially when paired with the incessant tapping of her foot. It was bad enough that I'd had to endure an entire semester of class with this moronic dimwit as an undergrad. The fact that she had somehow followed me into the working world was some sort of cruel joke.

I stared at her, my face expressionless.

She raised one eyebrow at me, her expression exasperated.

"…Yes?" I inquired impassively.

"I need to find this book," she snapped, thrusting a slip of paper toward me.

"Did you look in the catalog?" I drawled, completely bored.

"_No_. What's _that_?"

_Seriously?_

"… Never mind," I sighed. "Do you want me to show you how to use it?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. I secretly hoped they would roll back into her head and get stuck there permanently. "Can't you just do it _for_ me?" she whined.

Yes, seriously.

I didn't answer her as I quickly typed in the information. I scribbled the call number on a scrap of paper and practically threw it at her. "Section B," I snapped.

"_Thanks,_" she hissed sarcastically before turning on her heel and strutting away in the wrong direction.

I watched her as she strode away from me, her hips swaying provocatively. Could the other members of my gender really find _that_ attractive?

Several loud wolf whistles came from a nearby tale, and she turned and smiled appreciatively toward the sound.

Yes, apparently they could.

I sighed, turning my attention back to the book she had forced me to abandon. Several seconds ticked by before I became aware of someone standing at the desk again, waiting for me to look up at them. _Another_ interruption? I ground my teeth together furiously. If it was Jessica again, I swear…

"Hi, Edward."

My thoughts slammed to a screeching halt at the sound of the soft, angelic voice. I recognized it immediately. It was not the voice I had expected, but the only one I wanted to hear. It was _her_, the one who I had been daydreaming about all afternoon; the one who I had been dreaming about my entire _life_.

_Bella_.

My head snapped up so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. Looking at her face, I felt as if the wind had been suddenly knocked out of me. I had always considered her the most exquisite creature in existence, but today she looked especially lovely. Her shiny mahogany hair, which she usually wore long and straight, hung in soft, loose waves across her shoulders, just touching the straps of the simple cotton dress she wore. It was a deep cornflower blue; the color looked gorgeous against her pale ivory skin. It was an unexpected change from the casual jeans and t-shirts she usually wore. She also wore makeup today, which was equally as out of the ordinary. In my distinct opinion, she did not need it. Most women spent hundreds of dollars to achieve the effortless beauty which Bella naturally possessed. Her warm brown eyes were naturally large and doe-like, framed by a set of thick, dark lashes. Her cheeks were in a constant state of natural flush. Her lips were full and soft.

I realized a moment too late that I was staring at her, my mouth slightly hanging open.

She smiled and bit her lip, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

_Oh God_. I felt as if I would melt into a puddle on the floor. This innocent gesture of hers never failed to drive me crazy.

"Er… hi," I managed to choke out, my voice strangled.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" she asked in a small voice, nodding her head toward the book in front of me.

"No!" I almost shouted. I quickly slammed the book shut and pushed it as far away from myself as possible. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I was worried I wasn't going to see you today."

"Really?"

"Really."

Her answering smile was positively radiant.

"So…" she began hesitantly. She looked down at the floor and began toeing some invisible object with the tip of her shoe. She could be so shy sometimes; it was charming.

"So…?" I prompted.

"So, what do you think of Brontë?" she asked, nodding again toward the book.

"I'm enjoying it very much, actually."

"You see_?_ I _told_ you." She smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

I smiled in return, but in my mind I was skeptical. Knowing Bella as well as I did, I knew that this was not the question she had intended to ask.

"Is that why you stopped by?" I inquired.

"No," she admitted, looking down at her feet again. "I'm looking for a book, actually. Would you like to help me find it?"

My heart plummeted. _Of course_, I thought dryly to myself. She was here for a book. _She wouldn't come here just to see __**you**__, idiot._

"Sure," I replied, trying to sound casual. "Let's go."

We walked in silence for a few moments before I realized that Bella was not quite herself today. She continued to stare at her feet while we walked, refusing to meet my gaze. She fidgeted with the strap of her dress. She chewed on her lip so violently I was afraid she might hurt herself. She almost seemed… _nervous_?

No, I must have been imagining that.

"So," I began, anxious to break the silence, "What are we looking for?"

"It's a book of poems by ee cummings," she replied.

Interesting. I knew very little about cumming's poetry but I knew enough of his famously bizarre stylistics. What could she possibly be using him for? Intrigued, I steered us toward the "C's" section.

Bella took the lead now, walking purposefully toward the shelf where I knew the book would be located. She seemed to already know exactly where it was. How strange.

When we reached the shelf I began scanning through the volumes to find the one she wanted. I found it on the very top shelf; its ancient binding stood out against some of the newer volumes. I plucked it from the shelf and handed it to her wordlessly.

Bella ran her fingers gently across the book's cover before she began flipping through its pages, searching for something. When she finally found what she was looking for, she handed it back to me.

_since feeling is first  
who pays any attention  
to the syntax of things  
will never wholly kiss you;_

_wholly to be a fool  
while Spring is in the world_

_my blood approves,  
and kisses are a better fate  
than wisdom  
lady i swear by all flowers. Don't cry  
- the best gesture of my brain is less than  
your eyelids' flutter which says_

_we are for each other; then  
laugh, leaning back in my arms  
for life's not a paragraph_

_and death i think is no parenthesis_

"Nice," I murmured appreciatively. I looked up at Bella; she was staring down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly, her fingers entwined.

"It's one of my favorite poems," she said quietly.

"Oh," I considered that for a moment. "Are you using it for a paper or something?"

"No," she replied, smiling slightly, "I just wanted to share it with you."

That was unexpected. "W-why?" I stammered.

"So you'll understand," she murmured; she was so quiet now I could barely hear her.

"Understand _what_, Bella?" I was thoroughly confused now.

She looked up at me, and her lovely eyes were shining with some emotion I didn't recognize. Was it… _fear_?

She took one step toward me and stopped when we were face to face, our chests almost touching. She reached out and took my hand.

"This," she whispered, and she stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss me.

--

I was frozen in shock momentarily, and then the alarm bells started going off inside my head.

"_WAKE UP!"_ I shouted at myself. _"IT'S NOT REAL, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE DREAMING!"_

But I couldn't bring myself to pull away. This dream version of Bella was even better and more vivid than the ones I had previously encountered. Her full lips were even softer than I had imagined before, and they molded perfectly around my own. The scent coming off of her skin should have been illegal - it was absolutely intoxicating; floral, like lavender and freesia. A surprising amount of heat radiated from her tiny body. I could hear the faintest sound of her pulse, her precious heart beating frantically in her chest…

And then I realized that I never could have dreamed in such detail.

I pulled away from her, an incredulous expression on my face. She stared back at me with wide, anxious eyes. She looked absolutely terrified.

But before either of us could say anything, I became aware of someone's presence in the next aisle over. Recognizing our need for privacy, I grabbed Bella's hand and began to run, towing her toward the very back of the stacks.

I performed a swift scan of the surrounding area; there was no one within twenty yards of us. I paused, leaning against a shelf to catch my breath. I tried desperately to slow my alarmingly rapid heart rate, but it was a fruitless attempt. Once my breathing had slowed, I turned to face her. She was still staring at me with that same wide-eyed expression. I tried to speak, but no words would come.

"I'm… sorry… Edward," she whispered. "I…I…"

But I wasn't listening.

She was mid-sentence when I grabbed her by the back of the neck and puller her mouth to mine. I kissed her fiercely, filling the kiss with every ounce of pent up longing and frustration that I had accumulated over the past two years. If this _was_ a dream, I was going to enjoy it while I had the chance. She was unresponsive under my touch for the briefest of seconds. I feared this to be a sign for the worst; but then, as per usual, she surprised me.

Her breath came in a wild gasp as she reached up to grip the back of my head with her hands. She wove her fingers through my hair, anchoring my face her hers. She pressed herself closer to me, and for the first time I could feel every delicious curve of her perfect body. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, holding her tightly. Needing to be closer to her still, I pushed our bodies forward until we bumped into the bookshelf, her back pressed up against it.

I could feel her breasts pressed up against my chest, and the feeling sent an electric shock through my system. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, and gasped at the sensation. Her lips were positively sinful; soft like rose petals, sweet like strawberries. A low groan escaped my throat. She parted her lips in response and allowed me to slide my tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers. She then surprised me again as she took my bottom lip between her teeth and began to suck on it gently. I released an even louder involuntary groan.

I would have been content to stay like that forever, with her lips on mine. I recognized our need to breathe, however, and reluctantly released her. We pressed our foreheads together, both of us panting heavily. I leaned back so I could stare into her beautiful, depthless eyes. I cupped her face in my hand, stroking my thumb gently across her soft, flushed cheek.

"You are _real_, aren't you?" I whispered.

She giggled, stretching up on her toes to place a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. "Silly Edward," she murmured. "Of course I am."

I shook my head in disbelief. "This just seems too good to be true."

"I have loved you for a very long time," she said quietly.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers again. I moved my face to the side slightly, and began tracing my nose softly along the contour of her jaw, from her chin up to her ear. I inhaled and then exhaled deeply.

"You have no idea," I whispered, and began tracing soft kisses down the side of her neck. She clutched me to her then, snaking one arm around my lower back and the other around my neck. I slid my hands slowly up the soft skin of her arms. My kisses had gained intensity by the time I reached her shoulders. I peeled away the straps of her dress and began to suck on the newly exposed flesh. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and it was the single most arousing thing I had ever heard.

I needed to hear her make that sound again.

I continued kissing her while I traced my fingers up the soft curve of her waist, over her ribs and up to her firm, perfect breasts. I massaged them gently through the thin fabric of her dress, rubbing my thumbs in slow circles over where I knew her nipples would be. I felt them harden under my touch. She threw her head back against the bookshelf, and a loud moan escaped her throat.

I remembered, suddenly, that we were in the Library.

I clamped my hand over her mouth, only partially muffling the sound. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide, apologetic eyes. I removed my hand slowly, my eyes cautioning.

"Oops," she breathed.

"Oops, indeed," I muttered, but I smirked to show her I wasn't angry.

"Please don't stop," she begged, taking my hands and replacing them on her breasts. "I promise to behave myself. _Please_?" She pouted out her bottom lip; her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Damn it," I muttered. "You are far too tempting for your own good."

She smiled, knowing she had won. She pulled my face to hers for another kiss.

I became aware, suddenly, that her fingers were at work at the bottom of my sweater. She tugged gently and pulled it over my head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Her fingers then went to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it from my pants. She began work on the buttons then, undoing them one by one with her slender fingers. When she had finished, she placed her palms flat against my chest. She moved them slowly downward, and I heard her hum in pleasure when she reached my abdomen. She allowed her fingers to linger there, tracing them gently over the muscles of my stomach. She traced her fingers lower then, over my naval and down to the thin patch of bronze hair below. I shuddered involuntarily. She was too good; _far_ too good.

And then she started unbuttoning my pants.

"Er…Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" She didn't answer, but merely grinned deviously as she pulled the zipper of my pants down… slowly.

"No, Bella, you don't have t--"

But I couldn't finish, because she had reached her tiny hand into my boxers and began to stroke her fingers down the length of my raging, hard erection. A string of profanities and sounds that were barely intelligible flew from my mouth. She giggled, obviously satisfied with herself. I buried my face in her neck, embarrassed.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I whispered.

"Actually, I think I do," she replied, still stroking me. "If it's anything like what _you_ do to _me_, you must be going crazy right now."

I nodded, my face still buried in her neck.

"Edward," she murmured softly, "Look at me, please."

I lifted my face so I could meet her gaze; her eyes were unbearably soft and gentle. She brought one of her hands up to trace my face gently with her fingertips. "Edward," she whispered, "Make love to me."

Of all the times I had fantasized about Bella speaking those exact words, for some reason I could not bring myself to rejoice in them now. This was not how I had imagined our first time together and, quite frankly, not the way I wanted her to remember it. I didn't want her to wake up tomorrow and realize she had gotten caught up in the moment; I didn't want her to regret anything. My friendship with Bella meant more to me than anything else in this world. The idea of losing it over something as trivial as sex seemed completely unjustifiable.

On the other hand, I loved her madly… and she _wanted_ me. Or at least she thought she did. I had never felt so conflicted.

"Bella," I croaked out, "We can't - not here, not now…" Could she hear the way my voice was shaking?

"_Please_, Edward?" she pleaded. I shook my head vehemently, but knew that my resolve was waning; I could never refuse her when she pleaded with me like this.

"Don't you… want… me?" She sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

I exhaled sharply, completely frustrated. "_Of course_ I want you, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl! It's just… well…this is not exactly how I had imagined our first time together. I only want to make you happy – that is all I will ever want. I want to give you everything you deserve, and you deserve so much more than this, Bella."

She stared at me incredulously, as if I were entirely missing the point. "Edward," she stated my name with conviction, "This _is_ what I want. There is nothing I have ever wanted more than this, more than _you_. I love you. I _want_ you. _Right now_."

At those words, the one small shred of self control I had left tore itself into a million tiny pieces and spontaneously combusted into flames. I no longer cared that we were in the Library, or that what we were about to do was crazy by most normal societal standards. She was the only thing that I would ever need; nothing mattered more to me than that simple truth. I refused to be without her for one more unnecessary second.

I pulled her face to mine for the second time, unable to get close enough to her fast enough. I slammed her body roughly against the bookshelf again, and she moaned loudly into my mouth. I didn't try to stop her this time.

I was kissing her so deeply that I was afraid she might be uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. She only held me closer, twisting her fingers in my hair so tightly it was almost painful. I didn't complain; she could have torn it out from the root for all I cared. I only wanted to be closer to her - I would have crawled inside of her if it were possible.

My hands groped frantically at every part of her body; they twisted in her hair, caressed her slender neck, squeezed her breasts, and gripped her round, perfect bottom. I slid my hands slowly up the soft skin of her thighs, under the skirt of her dress. I circled slowly around her naval with my thumb, and then traced a soft line down the smooth, flat plane of her stomach with my index finger. I continued lower until I reached the edge of her soft cotton panties. I stopped when I reached her center - I could feel her intense heat through the thin fabric, which was completely soaked. My erection throbbed painfully.

"Time to dispose of these," I breathed as I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties and yanked them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them quickly and kicked them to the side. I wasted no time as I hoisted her up by her rear, pinning her between my body and the bookshelf. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and ground her hips roughly into mine. I hissed loudly as the tip of my erection rubbed against her wet, hot center. I needed to be inside of her. _Now_.

I balanced Bella on one arm as I reached my hand into my back pocket and fumbled around for my wallet. I flipped it open, and pulled a condom from one of its tiny compartments. I remembered having rolled my eyes when my roommate, Jasper, had suggested that I keep one there. "You never know when you're going to need one," he had insisted.

I would have to remember to thank Jasper for that… later.

I tossed my wallet over my shoulder and heard a soft thud as it hit the ground. I ripped the package open with my teeth and very unsuccessfully tried to slip the condom on myself one-handed.

"Let me," Bella whispered softly. She deftly rolled the thin latex until it almost reached my base. She paused to rub slow, maddening circles around the tip of my erection. I swore loudly. She then guided the tip forward and rubbed it slowly up and down her slick, wet folds. I felt as if I would go mad from desire.

I pulled back to look her at her face. The emotion in her eyes was severe, and I was sure they mirrored my own. I brushed her hair gently out of her face and kissed her passionately.

I placed my hands on either side of her face. "I love you," I whispered fiercely.

She nodded, and I gently eased into her.

I felt as if I would orgasm on the spot from the incredible sensation of being inside her. For a second it almost seemed plausible that some benevolent being had created this beautiful creature just to be with me. Our bodies fit together so perfectly, as if we were made for each other. I began pumping into her slowly, but soon realized that this was not enough for either of us. Bella was whimpering in frustration. She met her hips with my own at every thrust, trying to desperately to bring me further inside of her. I began to thrust harder into her then, hitting the very deepest part of her. She threw her head back against the bookshelf, her face twisted in pleasure. She was biting her lip so hard that it turned white, desperately trying to keep from screaming. I was having my own troubles in that department. I buried my face in her neck, only partially muffling the loud grunting noises that rumbled through my throat.

I realized suddenly that Bella's whimpering was getting louder. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her face contorted in frustration. I could feel her walls begin to contract.

"Come for me, Bella," I commanded.

She whimpered in response.

I braced one of my hands against the bookshelf and began pounding into her wildly, desperately wanting to give her release. The shelf began to creak and sway with my forceful thrusts, several books came unlodged from their shelves, but I hardly noticed or cared. I was far too preoccupied with the sensation of Bella's walls clenching violently around me. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Ah-ahhh-ahhhhhh! EDWA-" she began to scream. I almost reached up to cover her mouth, but then she lurched forward and bit hard into my shoulder.

That did it.

We reached our climax at the exact same moment, both of us moaning the other's name loudly. As soon as I exploded inside of her I began to tremble violently, my entire body turning to the consistency of a jellyfish. It felt as if my legs would give out at any moment. No longer able to support both of our weight, I slid slowly to the floor, pulling Bella into my lap.

We sat in silence for a while, both of us breathing heavily. I rubbed my hands tenderly up and down her back and covered her face, neck, and shoulders with soft, gentle kisses. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" I whispered.

She sighed contently, cuddling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, cradling her to me.

She was silent for a long time, and I wondered suddenly if she had fallen asleep. As if reading my thoughts, she twisted around in my lap to peek up at me. She smiled slyly. "We should get out of here before somebody finds us."

I sighed, leaning my head back against the bookshelf. If I had my way, we would never move from this very spot. This was the happiest moment of my life, and I never wanted it to end. I knew she was right, however. The last thing I wanted was for someone to stumble upon us by accident and ruin the memory of our first intimate moment. I stood carefully, still cradling Bella in my arms bridal style. Once I was fully upright I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and set her gently back down on her feet.

Bella retrieved her underwear from the floor while I zipped my pants and re-buttoned my shirt. I pulled my sweater vest over my head, further messing my already rampant sex hair. Bella giggled, reaching up to fix it by gently running her fingers through it. "Your hair looks so sexy like that," she commented.

I smiled. "You're looking quite sexed-up, yourself," I teased, brushing her hair back and cupping my hands on both of her flushed pink cheeks. I leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. She hummed quietly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing herself closer to me. The kiss had begun as an innocent gesture, but it quickly escalated into something completely other. Both of our breathing sped as the kiss gained intensity, our tongues coming together and brushing languidly against each other. Bella moaned softly into my mouth and I tightened my grip on her waist.

My hands were slowly sliding down toward her backside when I heard a noise behind us. I reluctantly broke our kiss and looked up over Bella's head to find Jessica Stanley standing behind us. There was a look of utter disbelief plastered across her face, her eyes wide with shock. I had never seen her look so flustered. She quickly composed herself, however, switching her expression back to its usual unpleasant sneer. She narrowed her eyes at us. "Ew, get a room," she muttered before turning on her heel and practically fleeing toward the front of the Library.

Bella's cheeks turned a bright, endearing red. With a groan she buried her face in my chest, completely mortified. Personally, I was not embarasssed in the slightest. Nothing could bring me down from my current unprecedented high, and the momentary embarassment was certainly worth it to see that look of mortification on Jessica's face. I laughed out loud at the thought of it. "Not funny," Bella mumbled, her face still buried in my chest.

I laughed again, running my hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture. "So," I asked her, trying to lighten the mood, "Your room or mine?"

She looked up at me then. "Yours," she replied, almost immediately. "It's closer."

I was suddenly very anxious to leave. I grabbed her hand, towing her toward the front of the Library. The short distance back to my apartment suddenly seemed almost unbearably far.

We exited the Library together hand-in-hand, out arms swinging between us. We walked in comfortable silence for a while before Bella peeked over at me, my favorite mischeivious grin playing on her lips.

"So," she asked, teasingly, "Do you still think I'm a dream?"

I contemplated that for a moment.

"No," I smiled. "You're even better."

* * *

**A/N: THE END!**

**So, what do you think? Was it worth it? Review, please, if you love me!**


	2. A Simple Request

Hello

**Hello!**

**Just a friendly reminder that the second round of voting for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest has officially begun!**

**I got the sense from some of the reviews that there were people who absolutely adored this story, which makes me INSANELY happy! If you were one of those people who loved this story, then PLEASE VOTE FOR IT!**

**Obviously it's not about winning; I'm not a competitive person by nature. Still, it would be nice to know that people enjoyed my story enough to vote for it. It makes me feel loved.**

**You want me to feel loved, don't you?**

**--pouts and bats eyelashes--**


	3. Announcement

**Now that the Sexy Edward Contest is over and I've had a chance to read over this story a few times, I decided to tweak the ending a bit. **

**I didn't change anything; I just added an extra scene that provides some much needed comic relief.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if you like the new ending!**

**All the best,**

**Kitschisme**


End file.
